


If You Regret

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frowning, Charles Croydon paced by a stake in Salem.





	If You Regret

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon paced by a stake in Salem. His arms were behind his back as he refused to glance at the stake. One stake where Sarah Croydon died. How helpless Charles was to prevent the townspeople of Salem from dragging Sarah out of her bed and to the stake.   
The townspeople were always eager to accuse others of witchcraft at the drop of a hat. Charles started to regret his inability to save Sarah. 

The pacing ceased. Charles collapsed on his knees and continued to frown. He remained by the stake and never abandoned his vampire bride's ashes again.

 

THE END


End file.
